


Distractions

by CorsetJinx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post Fall, idle moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am a demanding creature. I am selfish and cruel and extremely unreasonable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

His hands pull her back down as she attempts to rise, ignoring her protests entirely as he fits her back against his chest. He at least allows her to reach up to slap the snooze on her alarm clock, but only after the blaring sound has gone on for a minute. She gets the button on the second try, her eyes squinting in the early morning light. A little more sleep won’t hurt, she thinks as she settles back down.

His body is warm against hers, odd and welcoming all at once. She doesn’t have the mind to question it. He tosses the blanket back over them and sighs against the curve of her ear. It tickles the skin and sends shivers down her back.

Mei thinks she feels herself smile a little as she gives in to the temptation of sleep and nestles down into her pillow.

When she wakes, sunlight has slipped into her room and warms the bottom of her bed. Bright sunlight, not the weak pre-dawn blue she remembered it being.

A jolt of energy makes her sit up, scrambling for purchase on the sheets as she shoves the blanket aside. There’s a grunt from behind her - deep and irate, not at all appreciative of her moving around so much.

The numbers on the clock confirm what she already suspects, bright digits showing it to be 12:31 in the afternoon.

She curses before she can help it, soft and more upset than angry.

“What?” He grumbles from behind her, prompting her into turning around to squint at him. What she can see of him is a blot of darkness huddled in her blanket, the shape of his head directed towards her.

“You - you made me sleep in.” She chastises him, “I had work to do - now I’ve lost half the day.”

His response was another grunt - this one softer, more amused than his earlier one.

“So? You were due for a late morning.” He hums, low in his throat it sounds like, All she’s sure of is his hand slowly wrapping around her upper arm and drawing her down so that she’s laying beside him once more. He puts a stop to her attempt to squirm away by putting his arm around her and holding still until she quiets down.

“Easy for you to say.” Mei grumbles. Her cheek is pressed against his chest but there’s no sound of a heartbeat for her to catch.

She doesn’t want to think about it.

He starts to say something but is cut off by the sound of her cell ringing. When she tries to turn and reach for it he beats her to it, turning her world dark as he leans over her and blocks out the light.

The crunch reaches her ears a second too late and as he leans back down to rest she catches a glimpse of his smug expression.

“R - Gabriel!”


End file.
